


Magnetic

by thayde



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayde/pseuds/thayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is magnetic.  That's the real problem when it comes to them, this magnetism.  Because no matter how Michael hurts him, Alex knows he won't bring himself to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

Michael is magnetic. That's the real problem when it comes to them, this magnetism. Because no matter how Michael hurts him, Alex knows he won't bring himself to leave. 

He actually had a shot with Claire--for her, he WOULD have left. Gone to Delphi and started over with her, leaving the scent of feathers a distant memory. Alex was ready to grab Bixby, and take Claire, and LEAVE (Michael for good). 

But that chance has now flown. 

And now Alex still cannot reconcile the archangel's words with his actions. 

"Leave the whip" doesn't quite match up with fingertips tracing blue lines that web across the expanse of Alex's skin. "You were never alone" does not explain the years of lonely, starving silence. 

And still this pull. Despite the blue divine warning Alex not to trust those closest to him, his gaze still strays to the powerful wings and striking stare. He finds comfort in the violent yank when Michael deems it necessary to grab him by the scruff of his neck and fly off for a private admonishment. 

Even now, as he prepares to leave this city, he knows Michael will not let him go. He will come after Alex, hunt him down, and bring him back under the yoke. He will ensure the love of his life marries the Whele boy, and Alex will fight, and scream, and in the end obey. 

The two of them will return to their game of chasing the other when one pulls away. Like flipping magnets, cyclically repelling and attracting.


End file.
